


stir, spread, bake

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: https://shitty-check-please-aus.tumblr.com/post/156169498767/au-suggestion...and so I wrote it.





	

Kent has never made brownies in his life.

“There’s no logical reason to make brownies,” he explains to Swoops one night over beer and barbecue.

“Parse,” and Swoops is looking intently at him with his most serious expression, but it’s difficult for Kent to refrain from rolling his eyes as he takes in the smears of sauce on Swoops’ face and the way his hat is placed, for some unfathomable reason, sideways. “There is no logic to making brownies. You either make brownies because you need something to take to your kid’s bake sale or that potluck, or because you’re wide awake and starving, or, and remember what everyone says, you just have this crazy desire to make them and then poof, soulmate.”

Kent does roll his eyes. “Yeah, and then everyone gains ten pounds because they make the brownies like, twenty more times in order to summon their soulmate often enough to figure out the clues so that they can get together and have lots of sex and babies. Whatever.”

It’s at this point that most people would narrow their eyes and accuse Kent of being afraid. But Kent doesn’t let people in very often, and he, save for a select few occasions, is usually pretty good at judging who he can let in, so Swoops just shrugs and picks his ribs back up, and Kent tosses him a wetnap, and the subject is done.

**

If Kent’s soulmate were nearly anyone else, Kent would just be mortified that he’d been summoned to their kitchen in his cat-hair covered Chocolate Lovers are the Best Lovers pajamas. Instead, he’s just staring wide-eyed at the man who, maybe four months previously, had picked him up like he was a particularly naughty puppy and cursed at him.

Of course Mashkov’s hair is all rumpled and his eyes are all big and brown and he’s, dear Lord, why can’t Kent be allowed to live, shirtless.  
Some consider the muteness that people are rendered with during soulmate summoning moments to be a curse. Kent figures that, in his case at least, it’s a blessing. Because if he were able to speak, he’d probably manage to make an ass out of himself. As it is, he decides to make the situation work for him, and he proceeds to take the spoon from Mashkov’s outstretched hand and make a show of licking, eyes locked on his soulmate’s throughout. If the expression on Mashkov’s face is any indication, it’s working.

(Kent actually does manage to make a fool of himself, brownie batter smearing all over his face and, somehow, getting in his hair. It’s either a peculiar aspect of the soulmate summoning process or a frank reality that spoon-licking is only sexy on carefully edited film. But as Alexei Mashkov is only distracted from falling head over heels in love by his own arousal, it will work out).

In spite of the fact that Kent is transported directly back to his very comfortable sofa, he feels as if the wind has been knocked out of him. In a few moments, he will dazedly walk into his bathroom and stare in disbelief at his face in the mirror, but for now, he takes a few deep breaths before reaching for his phone. “Kulie? Yeah, I need a favor. Do you have Mashkov’s number?”


End file.
